The Angel of Wolves
by tsukiange
Summary: Its about a shy asian girl that transfers to Embry's school and falls in love with him. But he doesnt know she exists, her friends are trying to stop her from liking him. Will he ever return her feelings before its too late? Read and find out and comment
1. Info

The Angel of Wolves

By Chelsea Theademan

Info:

Main Character:

Name- Aysun Hamasaki

Age- 16

Hair color- light brown

Eyes color- brown

Skin- fair

Heritage- Asian and Hawaiian

Family 

Mother- Aleta Hamasaki

Father- Akun Hamasaki

Personality- shy, kind, respectful, low self-esteem, nice to everyone, and smart.

Talents- singing and dancing (only her friends know she can sing and dance)

Hobbies- singing, reading, day dreaming, dancing, studying, and talking to her friends.

Friends-

Name- Katie Richards

Hair: long brown

Eye color- light brown

Name- Icy Black

Hair- long black

Eye color- ice blue

Name- Elise Faye

Hair- medium length dark brown

Eye color- dark brown


	2. Chapter 1prologue

Chapter 1 of The Angel of Wolves

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. I will be writing longer chapters but this is just the prologue.

**Aysun's POV **

Look at him, the way his eyes light up when he's talking to his friends. The look of adoration when he looks at his girlfriend. A look I will never receive. Kristi, the girlfriend of the man I love. Kristi is rude, mean, popular, blonde, perfect body, and she's cheating on my love and for that I hate her. We are almost total opposites. I have brown hair and she has blonde, my eyes are brown hers are blue. She shows off her figure, I hide mine. Kristi's loud and outgoing and loves sports while I am shy and quiet and rather read and sing than go outside. No matter how she teases people and rude to people she still gets the perfect guy.

The perfect guy who never notices me is named Embry Call.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. I will be writing longer chapters but this is just the prologue.

**Aysun's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-slam. "Stupid alarm clock." Mumbled Aysun. "Come on Sun wake up, you're going to be late to school!" yelled my mother. Ugh I don't want to go to school, I just want to go back to sleep and have the dream of marrying Embry. We all know that's not going to happen though, only in my dreams. "I'm up ma!" I yelled back. I get out of my comfy bed and go to my closet. What shall I wear today, I thought. I look at my clock and in big red letters it says 6:50 am. *sigh* I only have 20 minutes to get ready and be at school. Oh well I'll just put on jeans and a t-shirt and just brush my hair. I look like crap I tell myself as I look in the mirror just plain boring Aysun. As I get my big pink backpack I see my clock and it say 7:10!Crap! I'm going to be late! I run down the stairs with my book bag, almost tripping twice. "Honey, do you want something to eat before school?" "No thank you mom. I'm going to be late for school, I don't have time." As I leave the house I grab a granola bar to eat in the car to hold me over till lunch. I get to my old junky car which I drive to school so I don't have to drive my fast and very showy car. I don't want to draw attention to myself. (Pictures of junky and racing car on main page) I also own a motorcycle which I only drive when I'm stressed and just want the feeling of having freedom. Yes my family is very rich; my mother is a doctor while my daddy is a lawyer. Though you wouldn't know that from looking at me. I throw my book bag into the seat next to me and start up the junky old car and race off to school.

I get to school one minute late and I am dreading walking into my first class, AP math. "So glad you could join us in class Miss. Hamasaki." "I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again." I tell my teacher Mrs. Meagher. As I'm walking to my seat in the back of the room near the windows, I see Embry and Kristi kissing. My eyes fill with tears and things to get blurry, I accidently trip on a book bag on the floor. I manage to catch myself before I fall on my face but everyone is snickering in class except Embry, he looks concerned. My whole face turns red and I quickly walk to my seat and sat down. The class was still looking and snickering so I hid behind a curtain of brown hair and just looked down at my desk. I can't even look at Embry he must think I am a freak and a loser. Ten minutes into the class people forget all about me so I start doodling on a piece of paper instead of taking notes since I already learned this lesson in my old country, Japan. We are far more advanced than the US so I don't really bother taking notes in any of my classes. I draw hearts with Embry in them and basically everything I drew had to do with Embry. The bell finally rung and I start to pack up. I hear Embry tell Kristi he'll wait in the hall for her. I see a shadow over me and I look up and it's Kristi. I stutter, "um y…yes?" "Hey freak, I saw you looking at my man and that little accident you made. Too bad you didn't fall on your face instead; it would have possibly made you prettier. If that's even possible." I don't say a word though she can see the tears well up in my brown eyes and she smirks at that. "Please, just leave me alone." I beg of her. "Fine whatever I'll leave you alone now but I will get you later and make you regret coming to MY school and wanting my boyfriend." She finally saunters out of the room laughing at me.

I calm myself down and I run to my next class, English. I love English even though Embry isn't in my class so I have nothing to look at. All class I take notes and listen to the teacher, Mr. Alear till the bell rings for lunch.

There will be romance between Embry and Aysun soon. This is before he starts to shape shift. Please review and comment so I can fix anything I've done wrong or messed up. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything.

I walk to the lunch room all by myself. People keep bumping into me, its official I am invisible, I think to myself. I get into the lunchroom and I see why I even bother getting up in the morning, my three best friends. I walk over to them and sit by my best friend Icy. "Hey, I heard about this morning. Want me to beat someone up?" Icy asked me. "Icy, you know I don't like violence." "Sun you shouldn't let her walk all over you." came the quiet voice of Elise. "Yeah, I agree with Lise (Lee-see) and Icy on this." commented my friend Katie.

I suppose I should tell you more about my three best friends. My first best friend is Icy Black; we met on the first day of middle school, though people don't figure us to be best friends. She was sitting in the back of the bus and I felt bad for her so I just sat next to her and just started talking about random things, the only thing I learned about her was her name. She was so annoyed I think she wanted to be alone but oh well she was stuck with me anyways. Icy is very protective of her friends but if you're not her friend then she can be really witchy. She's really smart in things that she's interested in, and she really outgoing and funny.

Then there is Elise Faye, I met her in chorus class by one of my old friends Nicole and we just started talking and we ended up being great friends. Elise is very quiet but when she's around her friends she's crazy. She has an amazing voice though she always says it sucks, Elise has a very low self-esteem. Elise is very nice to people but sometimes she's too nice, she is even nice to people she doesn't like.

My last best friend is Katie Richards; we met in my freshman year in English class. I knew her from middle school but we weren't friends and I knew no one else in that class so I just ended up sitting next to her and we just hit it off and become friends. She's crazy and completely random but shy around people she doesn't know. Kat (Cat) is funny and also really nice sometimes too nice like Elise is. She's basically exactly like Elise in personality but more random.

"Aysun your not thinking about Embry again are you?" asked Elise. Oh right they also know about my infatuation of Embry, and they do not approve."Aysun you really need to get over him, it's not healthy." Katie scolded me. " Sigh……I know guys but I can't help but love him……….."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework and driving school. 'Thoughts'

The bell rang; signaling lunch was over, "Well see you after school Aysun." Elise told me. "Alright girls, cya later!" My friends waved to me and left the lunchroom giggling and laughing. 'Sigh I wish I was in there classes.' I walk to my third class history, history. History is my second favorite class trailing behind English. One good thing about history that English doesn't have is Embry without Kristi.

I sit down in my seat in the back of the room when my teacher, Mr. Brungs tells the class to settle down. "Class settle down! I am giving all of you new assigned seats." 'Oh my gods please sit me next to Embry.' starts to arrange the students and I start to have daydreams of the teacher sitting me next to Embry. Embry will talk to me and realize I'm better than Kristi and dump her and date me instead. I snap back to reality when Mr. Brungs says Embry's name. "Mr. Call sit next to miss. Hamasaki, maybe she can help you with your grade in my class."

Embry moves to the back of the room to sit next to me. I am squealing inside but I look calm and cool on the outside. Embry turns to me, "hello my name is Embry. What's yours?" " My name is Aysun." "Nice to meet you Aysun. That's a pretty name it's not American right? Do you know what it means?" I blush because he called my name pretty. "Nice to meet you too Embry. Your right it's not American, it's Turkish. And my name means as beautiful as the moon."

Embry opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the teacher. "Mr. Call, miss. Hamasaki this won't be an issue will it?" "No sir, sorry" Embry and I answer. Embry looks at me and mouths "Sorry." And smiling at me, I blush and whisper "its okay." I answer with a shy smile on my face.

The class went on with no trouble except when me and Embry would look at each other and laugh quietly. At the end of class Embry waits for me while I load up my books. "So I'll see you later?" "*giggle* you should, I'm in your next class." I inform him. "Well that's embarrassing. Do you want to walk with me to Chorus?" Embry asks. "I would like that. Thank you." We head to our next class just talking about random things, when we are near the classroom Embry tells me something that makes me blush and like him even more. "Oh before the teacher interrupted I was going to tell you that your name suits you." I freeze and I feel myself turn beet red. Embry realizes I'm not walking with him anymore and stops and turns around to look at me. "Are you coming, Aysun?" "Oh yes, sorry." I catch up with Embry and we continue walking to class. We walk into chorus and I see Kristi glaring at Embry and I. I have one thing running through my mind. 'I'm dead.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework and driving school. 'Thoughts'

"Embry, can I talk to you?" Kristi asks. "But….." "Now Embry!" she demands. Kristi leads Embry to the back of the room. I see her yelling at him, I feel so bad for him. I shouldn't have even talked to him, I knew this would happen. I sit down on the risers where I can see Kristi and Embry. Mr. Riel comes in and tells the class to settle down and sit down. I glance over at them and see them coming to the risers, they both look mad.

I quickly glance away before they see me looking, at the corner of my eye I see someone sit next to me. I turn to see who it is and to my shock I see Embry! "What are you doing?" I ask him in my shock. "I'm sitting next to my friend? Am I not allowed to?" Embry asks me in a questionable voice. "Oh yes of course. It's just won't Kristi get mad at you?" "I don't care if she gets mad at me, she can't control who I talk to." He bravely tells me. "Alright class we have new songs to learn. I am going to need one boy and one girl for the solos. Anyone can try out if they want." tells the class. "The play we are singing is the phantom of the opera." I hear the class groan though I have no idea why. 'The phantom of the opera is my favorite musical. Maybe I should try out for Christine. I think Embry would make a great phantom, he has a great voice and so much passion.' "We will need two girls, one for Christine and one for Meg. I will also need two boys, one for the phantom and one for Raoul. There will be tryouts for the parts tonight and tomorrow, after that there will be no more tryouts." The class bursts out in whispers about the musical.

"Class be quiet! Miss. Scott, can you please pass out the music to the class?" "Yes sir." Kayla answers, accepting the music. Kayla passes out the music to the 50 students to the class and finally gets to me and I look at the notes. 'I can hit all the notes…….' I think to myself. "Are you going to try out, Aysun? Embry asks, breaking my reverie. "I want to but I don't like singing in front of people." I quietly tell him. "Why don't you and I try out together?" he proposes. "Don't you want to try out with your girlfriend?" "Nah she's not into it. I plan to try out as the phantom. Are you going try out for Christine?" "Alright ill try out but only if you try out with me?" I bodily ask him. "Alright you got yourself a deal. We will meet here at the end of the day." He holds out his hand and staring at me waiting for me to shake it. I hesitatingly take his hand and smile."Alright looks like we got a date. Oh! I didn't…. ummm…..oh crap." I stutter and blush. Embry begins to laugh at me while I'm stuttering. "It's okay I know what you mean." He tells me between laughs. The bell rings signaling class is over and it's time for our next class. "Well I'll see you later. Remember, chorus room at the end of the day!" he shouts to me as he catches up to his friends, Jacob and Quil.

I go to my next class, art and just end up daydreaming about what could happen after school. The bell snaps me out of my daydream and I go to my sixth and last class, P.E. I hate this class I have no coordination, and Kristi is in this class. I sit on the bleacher we have in the gym room and wait for this cursed class to end/ "everyone get on the bleachers! We are playing dodge ball today." He yells at the class as he comes in. I turn as white as a ghost as I had a flashback of the last game of dodge ball I played, I got picked last and I got hit so many times I got bruises. "Spence, Williams. Pick your players." Mr. Reveal orders "Schmidt." Nicole starts, and on the line goes and of course I am one of the last two people to get picked. It was between me and Jordan Deskins, who was on crutches! It is official I suck at gym and I hate gym. I finally get picked by Nicole Spence and Jeff gets Jordan. My team get on the left side of the gym and we huddle in together to make a plan. "Okay guys we are going t let the worse players go get the balls a hand it to the better players and throwers. So Aysun, Tyler, Chelsea, Payel, Austen get the ball and hand it to someone that didn't get the ball. No matter what happens, don't get hit!" ordered Nicole. We take our positions at the end of the gym, I get ready to bolt for the balls in the middle of the gym, what no one knows about me is I am a very fast runner and ill show them now 'I am not weak!'

Mr. Reveal blows the whistle and I bolt for the balls, I get there before anyone else and I grab two balls, run back and hand one to Nicole and one to Nick, they throw the balls and it hits two people. Balls are flying everywhere and I manage to dodge them all and grab some and hand them to the throwers, I throw some at the other team if no one is near me. I have only hit two people but that is quite an accomplishment for me. As I'm running to get a ball I feel something hard hit me. I fall to the ground clutching where I was hit, I lift the bottom of my shirt a little and I see a big purple bruise. I touched it and it hurt so bad I almost started crying, I looked up to see who hit me and I see looking at me, Kristi with a smirk on her face. I glare at her because I'm tired of getting picked on and hurt by her. Mr. Reveal tells the class that's it's time to clean up and to my shock, my team wins.

I limp to the chorus room where I'm supposed to meet Embry. I see Embry and my heart just leaps because he didn't forget about me, as I get closer I walk normally because I don't want him knowing what happened. "Hey glad you didn't forget about me." I shyly tell him. "Of course I didn't. Come on lets go try out." We walk into the auditorium and we see many boy and girl pairings trying out. I start to feel the butterflies in my stomach, 'I feel like I'm going to be sick.' Embry and I walk to the seats in the front row and sit down. Mr. Riel comes in and stands on the front of the stage, "alright we will have you tryout one at a time. If you don't have a partner we will pair you with someone. Tell us who you are trying out for and play a song both of you can sing. First up are Schmidt and Spence. Come on up." One at a time the couples go up some were terrible but some were good, as we continue to wait the nervousness keeps rising and rising. 'I don't think I can do this.'

Mr. Riel finally calls us up and we walk to the stage. 'I feel like I'm going to pass out with all the lights on me and everyone staring.' "I'm Embry Call I'm trying out for the Phantom." "Im Aysun Hamasaki ad I'm trying out for Christine. We are singing the phantom of the opera." I squeak out. He starts to play the song and I'm supposed to sing and I open my mouth to sings but nothing comes out. I shut my mouth and just stare at the audience, tears start to well up as panic is setting in. I can see Embry staring at me so worriedly but I just can't talk. I'm about to run out of the auditorium but then I hear something. "Come on Aysun! You can do it! Sing!" I can hear a group of people chanting "Aysun! Aysun!" I know it's my three best friends and I smile. I look to the pianist and nod my head telling him to start playing. He starts playing and I open my mouth to sing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework and driving school. 'Thoughts' I don't want to be one of those writers but if I don't get more reviewers I will stop writing I only want two more so I need 7 it will go up by two each time I update. Those who have reviewed THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHRISTINEIn sleep he sang to meIn dreams he cameThat voice that calls to me and speaks my nameAnd do I dream again for now I findThe Phantom of the Opera is thereInside my mindPHANTOMSing once again with meOur strange duetMy power over you grows stronger yetAnd though you turn from me to glance behindThe Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mindCHRISTINE Those who have seen your faceDraw back in fearI am the mask you wearPHANTOMIt's me they hear...BOTHYour/My spirit and my/your voice in one combinedThe Phantom of the Opera is thereInside my/your mindBACKGROUNDHe s there, the phantom of the opera!CHRISTINEHe s there, the phantom of the operaPHANTOMSing, my Angel of MusicSing, my AngelSing for meSing, my Angel!Sing for me!I have brought youto the seat of sweet music's throneto this kingdom where all must pay homage to musicmusicYou have come here,for one purpose, and one aloneSince the moment I first heard you sing,I have needed you with me,to serve me, to sing,for my music...my music...

When we were done singing the whole auditorium was completely silent. " That was great! Thank you for trying out." Mr. Riel breaks the silence. Embry and I walk off the stage and out of the auditorium Embry picks me up and swings me around. "We did great!" he shouts as he's swinging me around. I just laugh "Put me down!" I laughingly tell him. He finally puts me down but still has his hands on my shoulders, he's grinning like crazy.

"We did do great didn't we? I hope I make Christine, I know for a fact you made the Phantom." "Oh please, with that voice that you have there, there is no way you didn't make Christine." " Well, I guess we will find out Wednesday. Come on we should leave." I tell him as I start walking to the school doors. "Alright, where is your car?" Embry asks me. "over there." I point to the end of the parking lot. We walk all the way to my car in silence with us looking at the pavement. We reach my car and just look at each other waiting for someone to say something.

I still have the adrenaline in my veins from singing in front of people and I hug him with my arms around his waist and my face buried in his chest. Embry staggers back because of the force but instinctively wraps his arms around my shoulders. 'I know I should pull away, but I just really don't want to.' I blush and bury my head even more into his chest. My eyes pop open when I feel his arms wrap tighter around me as he buries his head in my hair. We stand like that for a few minutes until I slowly look up at him. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that." I murmur to him. I let go of him and quickly get into my car and drive away. As I'm leaving I look into my rearview mirror and see Embry just staring at my car. What I don't know was there was another pair of eyes looking at us but one filled with hate.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework. 'Thoughts' , if u don't know what's going on go back to chapter 6 please. I messed up recently on chapters so read chapter 6 if u have no idea what's going on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Aysun's POV;**

**I park my car on the street of my neighborhood and just sit in my seat, staring blankly ahead, thinking. ' Oh no what have I done? Embry will never speak to me again.' A few traitorous tears escape from my eyes and slowly cascades down my cheeks. I glance at the clock and see it is 5:30 pm, I wipe my eyes and cheeks and get out of the car. I drag my feet to the door and unlock it with my house keys. "hello! Is anyone home?" I yell in my house but no one answers. ' I need to keep busy.' I go in the kitchen and pull out the chicken in the fridge and get out the ingredients to make chicken teriyaki. I make the chicken and it me an hour to make it. Just as I finish it okaasan and otousan come through the door.**

"**Hey honey, something smells good." okaasan says as she comes in and kisses my forehead. " Thank you okaasan, I made chicken teriyaki." I tell them as I set the chicken along with steamed white rice. I sit down on the mats around the table and start to put food on my plate as my parents sit down. We eat in silence until okaasan brakes the silence. " Aysun, is there something the matter? You only make dinner when something is bothering you." " Nothing okaasan, I just had a stressful day." " Alright dear if your sure." asked my otousan. We finish eating in silence and as all of us finish okaasan takes the dishes up and starts to wash the dishes. Otousan and I disperse with otousan going to the living room and me going upstairs. I shut my door and flop down on my bed on my back just staring at the ceiling. I don't realize it but u fall asleep. **

**I am startled awake by my cell going off. I groggily open my eyes and grab the phone, "hello?" " hey Aysun, don't tell me you've been sleeping? You lazy bum!" " I only took a little nap, jeez Icy why did you call?" " Oh I wanted to tell you did great on trying out. don't worry about Kristi if she touches you I will kick her ass." I smile and giggle at the thought, " Icy you know I wouldn't let you do that." "Try me." *sigh* "well I got to go get in the shower cya." "peace." I shut my cell phone and grudgingly get off my bed and get out my pjs and a towel and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower so its hot and after undressing I get in and start to wash my hair and the usual. After I do the things I need to do I just stand with my eyes closed under the hot water. The water starts to get cold so I towel off and change into my pjs. "okaasan, otousan! I'm going to bed." I kiss both of my parents on the cheek. " Alright goodnight my chibi tenshi." my daddy tells me. "Night dear." I go to my room and turn off my light and get into bed. I immediately fall asleep as soon as my head hit's the pillow. For the first time I don't dream of Embry. My alarm clock goes off, playing just dance by lady gaga. I turn it off quickly so I don't wake my parents up. I go through the motions I usually do, throw on jeans and a t-shirt, hair up in a bun, and a little bit of perfume and I eat my favorite cereal, corn pops. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walk to my car but as I'm getting near my car I see glass on the ground and hear the crunch of the glass under my feet. I am right in front of my car and I drop my book bag in shock.**

**All over my car there is cuss words and words like slut and whore in red spray paint all over my car. I also see my windshield and glass windows are smashed and my tires slashed. ' who would do this?' Tears start to cascade down my face and I grab my book bag and run into the house. I drop my bag as soon as I get in the door, and I run to my parents room. "Okaasan! Otousan! Someone messed up my car!" they quickly jump out of bed at my sobbing voice and run out the front door with me on their heels. My okaasan, and otousan, and I just stand in front of my car just staring at my car. "Im going to call the police." stated my okaasan. She runs inside and I see her pick up the phone. "Dear I think you should drive your other car to school." " But otousan its too flashy, people will stare." I whine to him. " You are not missing school, go, or you will be late. Your okaasan and I will take care of this." " Yes otousan. Love you, bye." I run to our garage in the back of the house and I wait for the door to open after I put in the password. As its opening my pink corvette and pink motorcycle come into view. As I head to my corvette I caress my car as I head to the driver door. I open my door and sit in the black leather seat. Its not raining for once so I don't put the hood up. I turn on the ignition and listen and feel the purr of the car. I put my seatbelt, put it in drive, and step on the gas and drive out of the driveway, to the school.**

" **I love the feel of the wind in my hair, I missed this.' I take my hair out of the bun and let it flow in the wind. I get on the school grounds and people are already staring, I blush but continue to cruise along. I pull into a parking spot, get out, and turn on the alarm. I look up and see a crowd of people staring at me with their jaws on the floor. "Um hi?" they all start hurling questions at me and I have no idea what their saying, their voices are immingling together. " Excuse me." I push through the crowd but they still continue to follow me. **

**As I enter the building someone pushes into me and it causes me to drop my books and fall to the ground. I look up and see Kristi standing above me, glaring at me. " Aww did the little slut have a little spill?" she mocks me. " Why are you doing this?" I quietly ask her as people are yelling fight around us. " Cause you little hussy flirted with my boyfriend!" Kristi yells at me. " I'm sorry….." " No! Get up and fight me!" " Please no, I'm not fighting you." I say as I stand up. When I fully stand up Kristi pulls her arm back to punch me and I close my eyes waiting for the impact. **

**When I don't feel anything I open my eyes a little and see my friend, Icy holding Kristi's fist. " Hey bitch, no one tries to hurt my friends." and with that she punches Kristi in the nose and I hear a crunch as she falls to the ground. "You bitch! You broke my nose!" Kristi yells as she holds her nose. She runs out of the school and Icy comes over and helps me pick up my books. " You should have taken that Aysun. You could have taken her. She scolds me. " I don't want to hurt anyone. Thank you by the way Ice." I gratefully tell her. "Your welcome but you need to get over that fear of yours, I won't be around to protect you forever." she tells me as she finishes picking up my books and hands them to me. " Come on Sun, lets get to class." we walk to the class in silence just mulling over everything that happened. **

**As we get to our classes we say bye to each other and go to our own classes. I walk in and head to my seat but I notice Kristi nor Embry are here. ' Where is Embry?' Class starts as the first bell rings and the day passes quickly with no Embry and no more drama, well except for this morning. I walk to my car and to my relief I see no one by my car but as I throw my book bag in the car I hear people calling my name. I turn and grin when I see its only my three best friends Icy, Katie, and Elise. "Hey!" I yell as I wave, they stop when they are in front of me. "hey can you give us rides home Sun?" Elise asks. "Oh sure. Get in!" They climb in with Icy in the passenger seat with Katie and Elise in the backseats. I get in and reverse and drive out of school grounds. "Hey, what happened this morning?" Katie asks me or Icy. " Well I think Kristi saw Embry and I in the parking lot." I tell them as I refer to them our conversation on the phone about me and Embry hugging. " Oh, so you really punched him Ice?" Katie asks. " Hell yes I did! And it felt good!" Icy replies proudly with a smirk. " Sun, guess what I heard." "What did you hear Elise?"**

"**Embry and Kristi broke up last night! I overheard Kristi and Breanna talking about it!" "What!" I yell as I come to a complete stop and look at Elise. "Yeah, Embry broke up with Kristi." Katie calmly tells me. I slowly start to drive just thinking about Embry as they start talking amongst themselves to give me time to think. ' He didn't break up with her because of me did he?' I drop all my friends off at their houses in silence, still thinking. I drive to my house and park my car In the garage. I head straight to my room and open my window, get my notebook out and sit down on the chair that is near my window. I start to write about my feelings and thoughts. I finish my writing and see its still light out and only 6 o'clock. **

" **I'm going to go bike riding!" I run downstairs with my motorcycle keys in my hand. "Where are you going tenshi?" asks otousan. "Otousan, I'm just going to ride my bike. I'll be home by 8." "Alright Tenshi, just be careful and where your helmet!" He orders me. " Yes Otousan!" I open the garage and I walk to my pink motorcycle, that is right next to my corvette. I slide on my bike, turn on my baby and put my pink and black helmet on. I rev up my bike and drive out of the garage and into the street quickly. I turn left and go fast on the roads and just continue riding, not even knowing where I'm going. I don't care how far I go I just want to forget everything. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework. 'Thoughts'. As an apology I will be posting another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Its been a week, its now Friday, but still no Embry. I haven't seen him since the night in the parking lot. I look for him everyday in the cafeteria but only to get disappointed, all of my friends are noticing I am falling into depression, I need Embry there to keep me happy. I'm in my last class of the day but I have to stay after school since I made Christine. 'Embry isn't here though to be the phantom, where he should be.' I told Jacob to tell Embry for me about getting the part but he can't get a hold of him. He's told me Embry has been hanging out with Sam lately.

'That worries me I've heard that Sam is a leader of a gang. I hope Embry isn't getting into any trouble, I mean he's skipping school to hang out with him.' Jacob and Quil have been sitting with Icy, Elise, Katie, and I. I've noticed that Jacob pays a lot of attention to Icy the most and he looks longingly at her. I've asked her what she thinks about him but she says he's cute but too nice. 'I think she'll come around. Its just a cliché waiting to happen. The bitch with the nice guy.' I accidentally let out a giggle, " Miss. Hamasaki do you have something to share with the class?" " No sir, it was just a funny thought." I apologetically tell him. The bell finally rings at 2:15 signaling school was over. The class runs out of the class while I silently and quickly put my stuff away.

I finish and make my way to the chorus room for practice after stopping and dropping my books off at my locker. I'm the second person in the room, the first being James Collins, whose replacing Embry unless he comes back next week. James is a nice guy but I just can't get any passion I need for the songs. He also seems to like me but he just isn't Embry. " Hey Aysun!" He runs to me and starts to talk to me. " Are you excited today's finally Friday?" " Yea its great, I won't have to get up early tomorrow." " About this weekend, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" "No I don't have any plans. Why?" I ask him suspiciously " Well do you want to go out with me, like a date?" James nervously asks me. I freeze in my tracks and just stare at him and biting my lip. "Well um…. Sure, that would be fun." I strain to smile at him but he doesn't notice and runs to tell his friends that just came through the door.

I head to the door that leads to outside. I go outside and let the rain wash over me and cover my tears. I come back into practice and stand by James, everyone is there when I come in. we start practice but this time I do not want to practice. Practice finally ends and James offered to walk me to my car, and afraid to be rude I say yes. We walk to my car in silence and we finally get to my car and I'm just about to get into my car when James grabs my arm and spins me around.

He tries to kiss me but I quickly turn my head and he kisses my cheek. " I'll see you tomorrow at 8 pm." he disappointedly tells me. I don't reply and just get in my car and drive off. As soon as I get home I run to my room, shut the door, fall on my bed, and cry into my pillow. 'Why did I say yes? He's not Embry.' This thought makes me cry harder, shaking my whole body. I cry myself to sleep that night.

I wake up to the bright light of the sun with a headache. 'Oh my god my head is pounding.' Everything that happened yesterday came back. ' I have to call my friends.' I slowly sit up and grab my phone from my bed stand and type in Icy's number. It rings a few times then on the fourth ring she picks up. "Hello?" " Hey Ice, I need you to come to my house, quickly please." I don't give her time to answer as I hang up on her as soon as I finish. I do the same to Elise and Katie.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings and I run downstairs, open the front door and drag them upstairs to my room. " Jeez Aysun what the hell is this all about?" Katie demands. "I have a date tonight. Don't start celebrating yet. I'm going with James Collins who I don't even like." I interrupt them as they are about to smile and celebrate. " Why would you say yes then idiot?" " I don't know, I just didn't want to be mean Icy." I quietly tell her. "You have to stop that, you can either call James and cancel or suck it up and go and possibly have a good time." She glares at me with her arms crossed in front of me. " Well, I'll go but only if you guys help me get ready." " Of course we will help you." Elise smiles at me. They start to pick out what I'm going to wear for the date with Katie on jewelry, Elise on makeup and Icy on clothes.

While they help me get ready we just chat about everything and anything. I finish getting ready at 7:50 pm, just putting on the finishing touches. I'm wearing a black skirt that goes just above my knee and a red camisole under my black leather jacket and high-heeled black boots. My hair is in curls and my make-up is simple and natural. The doorbell rings at exactly 8 pm. I run down the stairs and open the door. "Hey." I shyly greet him. " Hey Aysun, you look great!" James excitedly greets me. "Come on, lets go." I tell him as I start walking to his car. "Alright." he catches up to me and puts his hand on my middle back. He leads me to his car, opening the door for me. " Thank you." I blush and he gets in and starts the car. "We are going to see the Grudge, is that ok?" "Yes its fine." I just sit there with my hands folded in my lap and staring at my hands. " So are you excited about the play?" "Yes but I don't think I can get up in front of people." I quietly tell him.

The car quickly becomes awkward until we arrive at the theater. He buys out ticket and popcorn and drinks. We go to the theater room and he leads me to the back of the theater. " Hopefully it won't be too scary." I tell him. "Well, its supposed to be scary but don't worry I'll be here." He comes near me and whispers in my ear. The theater goes dark and the movie begins.

The whole time at the movies James would hold my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, and even occasionally put his hand on my knee. I would reject some of his advancements. The movie ended and we walked out of the movies together. "So what did you think of the movie Aysun?" " Oh it was great! It was so creepy when the girl twisted her whole head around." I tremble as I thought of it. " Yeah it was good, I want to take you to one more place." " Okay." He leads me to his car with his hand on my back and opens my door again. We ride in silence and I was very confused when he pulled up on top of a hill. " Why are we here?" I ask him suspiciously. " Well I think we should get to know each other better." He tells me as he slides over and puts his arm on my shoulders.

"What!" I yell as I try to get away from him but he continues to get closer and tries to kiss me. "Get away from me please!" I keep trying to push him away and I start to cry. "No, no, no……" I continue to cry and he finally backs away. "What is your problem!" " Take me home now! Now!" I yell while crying. "No not until I get something." He comes at me again but I find the door handle and open the door. I fall out of the car and clumsily get up and run into the forest. "Get back here!" I hear him yell but he doesn't follow me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**I have no idea where I'm going I just keep going. I keep running till I accidentally trip over a root that was sticking up. I fall face down into the mud and just lay there sobbing. 'Why? Why did I say yes?' All of a sudden I hear something growl and I slowly look up and see a big brown grizzly bear. The bear is growling at me with his teeth bared. I let out a large scream and scramble to get up from the ground. I manage to scramble up and slowly back away until my back hit's a tree. I grasp at the bark with my hands. The bear roars and charges at me, I scream as loud as I can but I stand there paralyzed. As its about to hit me with his paw a wolf attacks the bear from the side and I see them fighting until the wolf hit's the bear in the face and the bear runs away. **

**The wolf turns around and stares at me, I push my back to the tree and stare at the wolf, wide-eyed. The wolf whines at me and lays down and looks at me expectantly. I hesitantly walk forward to the wolf and shakily reach my hand out to pet him. When he doesn't try to bite me I grow confident and sit down on my knees and start to pet him, smiling widely. The wolf nuzzles his big head against my neck and I fall back and giggle. "Can you help me find my way out of this forest?" the wolf seems to understand me and got up but kneeled and looked at me. I just stare at him then I finally get what he wanted. **

"**Oh!" I clumsily climb on his back and hold on to his neck fur. He slowly walks and I could feel every move he made. He starts running very fast and I laugh and raise my arms like a bird and feel the wind hitting my body.**

**I see light between two trees and the wolf runs toward it. We get into the light from the full moon and I can see the wolf better. I get off and stand in front of him and analyze him while I pet him. I notice he has gray fur and black spots, he is thin but normal for a wolf, it signals he is a fast runner. "Thank you for saving me." I tell him affectionately as I hug him around his neck. The wolf just nuzzles me and when I let go of him, he licks my face. "Eww, gross." I squeal out. A wolf howls in the distance and my wolf howls back in reply. He licks my face and runs back into the trees but before he goes out of sight he turns and looks at me.**

**I just stare at the magnificent creature and for some reason I feel depressed and empty with my savior being away from me. I turn away and start walking, following the road until I finally get to an Exxon gas station. I walk inside and go up to the owner of the station. "Excuse me, can I use your phone sir, please?" " Sure little lady." He hands me the phone and I smile in appreciation. I call my house and my otousan picks up. "Aysun, where are you?" "Otousan can you please pick me up? Something happened." "Where are you?" I tell him where I am and he tells me to stay where I am and he's coming to get me and hangs up. "Here you go little lady." I look up quickly and I see a peanut butter malt in front of me. " Oh thank you so much." I thank him and take the cup gently in my hands and sip on the peanut buttery goodness.**

**I see otousan pull up in his black truck just as I finish my malt. Otousan runs into the station and I meet him half way and he hugs me. While he's hugging me I start to cry and I clutch his shirt. He's rocking me back and forth shushing me. I finally calm down and pull away, Otousan wipes away my straying tears. " Come on tenshi and tell me about it in the car." he leads me to the door but I stop him and turn around to the owner. "Thank you very much for taking care of me." I bow to the owner in thanks. " It was no problem little lady. I hope you feel better." We walk outside and I get into the truck on the passenger side and stare out the window as otousan starts the car and drives. **

**Five minutes into the ride the silence is broken, " So are you going to tell me what happened Aysun?" *sigh* "Alright." I tell him everything, starting from when I left the house till he came to pick me up. As I tell him all of this his hands grip the steering wheel tighter and tighter. I also notice the speed inching up. In the corner of my eye I see something gray in the corner of my eye. **

"**Stop otousan!" I yell at him. He slams on the brakes and the car jerks to a stop. I open the door swiftly and run to the forest. "Aysun, Get back here!!!" Otousan yells after me. I ignore him and continue running. I stop when I'm in the middle of a clearing. "Wolfy!……." I yell into the forest but all I get is silence. "Please come out!! I know you're here I saw you!" My heart sinks after there is no answer. **

**I walk back toward the road, head down and feet dragging. " Aysun! Don't you ever do that again, get in the truck!" He yells at me. I silently get in the truck and stare out the window. Otousan is still mad so he says nothing, just continues driving.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. Sorry I've been taken a while to update but I've been slammed with homework. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

We get home and go in the house silently. I go to my room and Otousan goes to okaasan and his room. I plop down on my bed (Yes I know Katie, very unninja like) and get out my song book and start writing down lyrics. After writing down lyrics for three hours I pass out in the middle of writing. I dream about my savior turning into Embry.

I wake up from the weird dream and roll over and look at the clock, it blinks back at me 3 pm. 'Wow this is the latest I've slept in a while.' I get up and stretch my body and my dream comes back to me. 'That was a weird dream. I mean a wolf turning into a human, how preposterous.'

I shrug it off and get out jeans and my evanescence t-shirt. I grab a soft, fluffy, white towel out of the closet; I walk to the bathroom and notice my house is totally silent, so I assume my parents are gone. I throw my hair up into a bun and turn on the hot water. I slide into the hot water and relax. 'Hum I wonder if Embry is going to be at school Monday.' The thought of school tomorrow makes me sink down farther into the steamy water.

"Aysun! You've been in there for over 3 hours!" "Okay okaasan! I'm getting out!" I yell back. 'I must have fallen asleep, the waters freezing!' I get out and dry off, putting on my pink pjs with little kittens on them. I open the bathroom door and go to my room. I look at my cell and see its only 6 p so I decide to call Icy and tell her what happened. "Hey Ice." "Oh the date, it didn't go so great." I tell her what James did and by the time I finished she was pissed, and about to go hunting for James. I manage to calm her down by telling her about the wolf.

"Well Aysun I don't know what to tell you that's never happened before. Just, you sound like your kind of thinking too much about that wolf. Don't worry about it, forget it not like you're going to see it again." When she tells me this I feel so sad just thinking about never seeing my savior again. "I suppose your right but I want to see the wolf again. I know it sounds weird but I feel connected to it." I hesitantly tell her. "That is really weird; you can't become obsessed with an animal. I have to go get ready for bed see you tomorrow, Night."

'Maybe Icy's right, there is something wrong with me.' I look on my cell what time it is and I see it is 9 pm. 'I'm tired, I'm just going to rest my eyes.' I fall into the black abyss we call sleep. I get woken up by my alarm clock at 5:30 am. "I think I'm actually going to put time in my appearance." I mumble sleepily. I open my closet to search for an outfit today, I decide to wear a red camisole and a black leather jacket and black pants. I straighten my hair and put on makeup but still look natural, I glance at the clock and see it is 6:50 am so I grab my book bag and run to the garage.

"Have a good day dear!" okaasan yells as I run out the door. I open the garage door and look at my car and bike. 'I think I'm going to take my bike today, I haven't ridden it anywhere in a long time.' I put one leg over the bike and turn it on. I ride out of the garage and onto the roads; it takes me three minutes to get to school when usually it takes me ten minutes.

I park my bike into the student parking, take off my helmet, and shake my hair out. When I turn around I see everyone is gawking at me and my bike, I just smile sweetly and wave. I go to math class and sit down in my assigned seat in the back. I start to daydream when my heart starts to pound fast as Embry walks into the class. 'Oh my god, Embry!' Our eyes lock and I can't make myself turn away. He walks over and sits next to me, never breaking our interlocked eyes. "Hey Aysun." Embry huskily greets me. Shivers roll up my spine, "Hi." I breathlessly reply.

Our gaze finally breaks when Mrs. Meigher comes in. We look around in shock and see the whole class is there, including Kristi, whose glaring at us. 'It doesn't worry me though, I feel protected.' At that I look at Embry and smile but I start to blush when he is also looking at me. "Are you ok?" Embry asks me worriedly. "Yes, I'm great now." For some reason out hands just gravitate toward each other. We hold hands the rest of class under the table and we don't break apart till the class ends.

I'm packing up and I look up and there's Embry looking at me with something in his eyes I cant explain. "Are you coming Sun?" He holds his hand out smiling softly at me. "Yes" I take his hand and he leads me to my next class. "Are you sure you should be holding my hand? People could get the wrong impression." I force myself to say when I see people looking at us weird. "Let them think what they want, unless you don't want to." He slowly tries to move his hand but before he can completely let go of my hand I grab his hand and squeeze gently.

"No, I don't care." We get to my English class but we just stand in front of the door, just staring at each other. "Well, I'll see you in history." Embry tells me but still doesn't let go of my hand. "Alright kids get to class." Mr. Ayers scolds us. We slowly lets go but we don't break eye contact till we can't see each other anymore.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything tell me what you think of having Embry's POV so I can do it again or not at all. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR NEW MOON THIS FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Embry's POV (I'm changing it up)

'This class better pass quickly.' I think as I sit down in chemistry. With my new werewolf skills I hear someone say my imprints name. I look around and I see James talking to his friend, jack. "Yeah, I brought her to the hill top." James smirks "Well did you get anything from her?" My fists clench when I remember Aysun crying that night and seeing James in that car with her. "Of course I did. She was a good screw."

I start to shake causing the desk to shake with my anger trying to take over and release my werewolf. I barely contain my anger but I just imagine Aysun's smiling face and I calm down instantly. I glare at Collins the whole class. When we are dismissed I follow James and when he gets away from all the teachers, I slam him against the wall. "Hey man!" "Shut up and listen! If I ever hear you talking about Aysun, look at her, or talk to her, I will make sure you will never want to come to school again! I will break your neck!" I threaten him and for good measure slam him against the locker again and drop him. He nods his head at me and scrambles away. I walk quickly to history to see Aysun there.

Aysun's POV

'Where is he?' I anxiously think and look at the clock again for the tenth time. Embry finally comes in but looks angry. 'What's wrong with him?' when he saw me all his anger seemed to fade away but my worry still does not leave. "Hey" Embry greets me and sits next to me. "Hey Embry, are you still going to be the Phantom in chorus?" "Only if your Christine." He looks at me with those dark eyes of his and I lose all train of thought. "Well are you?" He smirks at me when he sees my dazed look. "Oh! Umm… um… y-yes." He grins at me in happiness when he gets the answer he wants. "Great"

Just as Embry answers the teacher comes into the room. I turn my attention to the teacher but I'm still painfully aware of Embry next to me. At the corner of my eye I see a folded piece of paper be slid by my hand. I unfold it and smile at the messy handwriting telling me hi. I giggle and reply hey back. (Note talk will be in stars for Aysun and negative – signs for Embry)

-how was your last class?

* it was ok, a little boring

-I'm sorry = (

* Lol not your fault. Why did you look mad when you came in class?

- Just some guy pissed me off

* What happened?

- Nothing

I get frustrated with him not telling me so I give him the puppy dog eyes. Embry looks at me and gives a sigh of frustration. "Don't give me those eyes." He whispers to me and tries to cover his eyes but peaks through his fingers. "Please Embry." I make my eyes fill with tears and my lip quiver.

"Please don't cry! I'll tell you! Just don't cry." Embry begs me. He starts to write furiously and I smile with satisfaction. He slides the note to me and I start to read.

I slammed James against the locker and threatened him because I heard him talking… disgustingly about you. So I told him not to talk to you, about you, or ever look at you.

My eyes start to fill with tears when I remembered what happened that weekend. Embry looks at me worriedly as tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Oh Aysun." Embry pulls me into his chest and I sob into his chest as he strokes my hair. "Is she okay, Mr. Call?" "No sir" Embry answers as he continues stroking my hair.

We stay like that until I calm down at the end of class. "Are you okay now?" "Yes, thank you Embry." I kiss him on the cheek and lay my head back on his chest, blushing. I peek up at Embry and I see he is blushing so I giggle at this. Embry must have heard me because he looks at me mischievously. "Oh what are you laughing at? I'll give you something to laugh at."

Embry starts to tickle me and I start laughing so hard tears are coming out of my eyes. "Stop, I can't breathe." I tell him and squeal and laugh. "Not till you say mercy!" Embry sing songily tells me, "Mer-mercy!" "Good girl." We both catch our breaths and we realize that we are the only people in the classroom. We quickly pack up and Embry grabs my hand and we run to chorus class.

We run into the class as everyone is singing and they all stop and stare at us. "So glad you two could make it." "Sorry sir." I say and stand by the piano. "Well don't just stand there my boy. Go to Christine, of course if you still want to be the Phantom?" "Of course!" Embry basically runs to me and takes my hand causing me to turn pink with the public affection. "I'm sorry James but the lead has come back." Mr. Riel informs him. "Its fine sir." James replies back but he glares at Embry and me. "Okay Aysun, Embry we are going to practice the point of no return and I want you two to do what they do in the movie. Have you two seen it?" "Yes sir" we reply in unison and walk to an empty space and wait. The music starts and we do our parts in the music.

(If you want to see it go to YouTube and look up past the point of no return.) We go through the dancing and singing with passion seeping through our voice and bodies. As we finish singing we are broth breathless. The whole room is silent and Kristi and James are glaring at us as we are in our last pose in the song. "That was good, both of you. I'm going to work with the rest of the class. You two can go to the other side of the room and practice your songs."

We walk over to the empty side of the room and sit down in the chairs across from each other and just stare at each other and smile. We practice our songs just like we did in front of the class until the chorus is dismissed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything tell me what you think of having Embry's POV so I can do it again or not at all. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I SAW NEW MOON YESTERDAY AND IT WAS AMAZING!!!!! I cried. I give it 5 stars!!!!!!!!**

"Do you want to come over my house Embry?" "Sure I would love to." He agrees. "Alright, just follow me then. Meet me in front of the school." The rest of class we practice our songs together. Mr. Riel dismisses us and we walk together just talking about everything until we have to go our separate ways. "I'll see you at front of the school." I tell him, before I can walk away or turn Embry leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Payback." He whispers in my ear and walks away.

I stand there dumbfounded until I remember I have to get to class. In the rest of my classes I daydream about the feel of his lips on my cheek and how soft his lips were. The bell rang signaling freedom for the students. I run to my locker and throw everything in there and run to the front of the building. I see that Embry isn't there yet so I lean against the brick wall and wait. "Where is he?" I mumble to myself as ten minutes pass. 'I hope he hasn't forgotten or maybe he just didn't want to come.' But I see his car still in the school parking lot. I push off the wall and start to walk to my motorcycle, "Wait!!!!" I turn around and see Embry running towards me.

He skids to a stop in front of me, "I'm so sorry, I had a little problem. And before you ask, don't." He warns me. "Ok, Ok" I say with my hands in my face, waving. I put my hands down and he grabs my right hand, interlocking our fingers. He walks me the rest of the way to my bike. "Thank you sir." I mockingly curtsy, "Your welcome, my lady." He bows to me and when we lock eyes we both burst out in laughter. "Okay follow me, if you can." I challenge him as I start my bike after I get on. I wait for him to get in his car then I accelerate out of the school and to my house.

When I get to my house I get off my bike and look behind me, I see Embry parked, leaning against it, and smirking at me. I smirk back and motion for him to follow me. He follows me to my door and comes inside after I unlock it. "Come on its this way to my room." I lead him up the stairs, to the left, take the first door on my right and open my door. Embry walks in my room to see me sitting on the bed, he looks around my room, taking it in.

"It's very big and…..pink." he tells me as he heads toward my window, "Nice view." He turns and sits on my bed next to me. "I have an obsession with pink. It's the color of my favorite flower, the pink rose." I inform him." Well, I'll have to remember that for later." "Well shall we start practicing?" I ask him nervously. "Sure" we get out our music and are about to start singing when Embry's phone starts to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey Sam. But-well no, I'm busy though. But-ok fine I'll be there in a minute." He gives a sigh of frustration as he turns off his phone. "You have to go?" I ask disappointedly. "Yes I'm so sorry; it seems I have to go to work. I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Okay." I answer sadly. I escort him to the front door and he kisses me on the cheek before he leaves."Bye" I wave him off with a smile and a blush. I shut the door and lean on it, covering my pounding heart. I start to giggle and dance stupidly around the living room, squealing and giggling stupidly.

I hear my cell ring and I stop dancing and run to my room to answer the phone, "Hello?" I breathlessly answer. "Hey Sun" Elise greets me. "Can I come over I need to tell you something." "Oh, sure Elise." "Call Katie and Icy too and tell them to come over." She hangs up before I can reply, "Well that was rude." I mumble to myself but I do as she tells me and call Icy and Katie. I tell them to come over because Elise needs to tell us something.

Elise is the first to come, then Katie, and then Icy is last, we all assemble to my room and sit in a circle on my floor. "So what the hell is going on Elise?" Icy asks, never the patient one. "Before we start, I also have something to tell you guys." Katie interrupts as Elise opens her mouth. "Well before I was rudely interrupted," Elise glares at Katie and Katie shrinks back, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm moving to Ohio." She calmly tells us. "What!!! No way!!!" "You can't leave!!" Icy and I yell at once. "Well guys, I'm moving too. But to California." Katie hysterically tells us. I start to cry and Icy's eyes just go blank and she stares out into nothing.

"I don't want you guys to leave!" I yell and hug Elise and Katie tightly. They hug me just as tightly and start to cry too, Icy comes up and we bring her into the hug. We stay like that until Katie's phone goes off. "Alright, I'm coming." She looks so sad at that minute we know she's leaving now. "I'll miss you guys." She hugs each of us and walks downstairs and just like that, out of my life. It becomes dead silent until Elise's phone starts to ring and we just stare at it.

"Hello? Ok." She chokingly replies and tries to smile at us but it looks so sad. "I love you two." She hugs us and starts to sob. She walks to the door, like Katie did, and walked out of my life, just like that I lost two best friends and less than 24 hours. As soon as I hear the front door shut I collapse on Icy and just sob.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything tell me what you think of having Embry's POV so I can do it again or not at all. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. The story is now going to start going into the movie Twilight but will not completely follow it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

"I should go, my parents will be wondering where I am. Will you be okay?" Icy asks, staring intently at me. "Yeah, just you're not allowed to leave, ever." I order her as I'm hugging her. "Not planning on it Sun." I walk her to the door and I go back to my room to get my pjs and a towel out of the closet. I walk into the bathroom, numbly, and turn on the bath water and lay in the warm water

. 'What am I going to do without Elise and Katie?' pictures flash in my mind with all four of us at school, the faire, and playing pranks on Kristi. I cover my face with my hands and start to sob with the sobs shaking my whole body.

"Tenshi, Are you okay?" Otousan worriedly asks through the door and knocks on the door. "Yes Otousan, I'm okay!" I yell through the door. I get out and towel off, put on my pjs, and put on my white, fluffy robe. I go in my room and sit down on the chair next to my window and bring my knees to my chest. I just stare out into the forest as memories flash in my mind of Elise, Katie, Icy, and I.

I get snapped out of my reverie by a bark outside my window, "What was that?" I mumble as I open my window and lean out. "Oh!" I see my savior beneath my window, sitting down and wagging his tail. I giggle and run downstairs and out the door, not caring I'm in my pjs and robe.

I follow my wolf into the forest behind my house until we are in a clearing. As I get to the clearing my wolf is lying down, watching me. I walk slowly to him and sit down in front of him, I hug him around his big; furry neck. I pull back and smile happily at my gray wolf, "I can't keep calling you wolf so I should name you." I start to think of names but they just don't seem to match my wolf knight. "Hmm, what about James?" His mouth goes into a snarl and growls. "Okay that's a hell no." I start to smile dreamily when I think of a certain name, "What about Embry?" He barks happily, and starts to lick my face. "Ok, ok! Embry it is!" I laugh happily and try to get away from my happy puppy.

"Can you keep a secret Embry?" he lies down and stares at me waiting expectantly but he is in anticipation because his tail starts to wag really fast and his tongue rolls out of his mouth. "Of course you can, who are you going to tell? Well I named you after a guy I like. I've liked him since I have moved here in middle school; he hasn't noticed me until two weeks ago. I love Embry, and I hope maybe one day he will feel the same, but that's all just a silly dream, he could never love me back.

While I tell him my secret my wolf Embry is whining with his big head in his paws. "Please don't be sad, I'm happy he's even talking to me now." He picks up his head but still has sadness in those deep, dark brown eyes. "Hey, you know wolfy your eyes remind me so much of Embry's eyes. Both of your eyes are dark but they have so much emotion in them." My wolfy looks alarmed and got up and ran out of the clearing. I scramble to get up and run after him, "wait!" but I trip and slowly walk back to my house.

I get to my house, go to my room, and lie in my bed just thinking about my friends, the wolf Embry, and the human Embry. I fall asleep and dream of my wolf turning into the handsome Embry; I jump up gasping for air. 'What was that? Could it be real? That's not possible.' But I think of their eyes and they are just so similar I can't help but wonder; I lay back down and fall asleep.

I have the same dream but this time after he turns into the human Embry I run into his arms and he looks down at me with such love and adoration in his eyes. I wake up feeling all happy and giddy inside. I go to school in my pink convertible and I wait at my locker for Embry, Jacob, and Icy. Icy is the first to get to my locker, nodding to me in greeting, "So what happened after I left?" Icy asks. Memories flash through my mind of my wolf Embry but, "Nothing, just got in the bath, wrote a song, and went to bed." I lie to her. "Same, except for the song writing part, of course," She sighs.

"Oh look here comes your boy toy." Icy teases me. "Hey Aysun. Icy." "Hey Embry." Icy smirks at me when she sees my blush and bumps her hip with mine. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jacob asks while he takes his place next to Icy, I giggle at Icy when I see her cheeks turn a faint pink.

"Dude, guess what?" "What Jake?" "My old friend Bella is moving back to Forks, I'm going to see her tomorrow before school. You guys want to come?" Icy starts to glare at the wall when she hears the excitement in Jacobs's voice over a girl. "Sorry man, but I promise Aysun I would take her to school tomorrow." I smile up at him when Embry wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Icy?" "Humph, no thank you." She starts to walk away angrily and we all stare at her in confusion and Jacob in worry.

"I'll see you in class." I kiss him on the cheek and run after Icy. "Icy, Icy, wait up!" I grab Icy's arm and pull her to the side of the hallway."What wrong? Were you jealous?""Hell no! Why the hell would I be jealous? I don't even like Jacob." She looks away from my eyes so I could tell she was lying. The bell rings and I glance behind me to my class and back at Icy. "We WILL talk about this later." She nods and we walk separate ways to get to our classes.

I sit down next to Embry with a sigh. "What's wrong Aysun?" Embry asks as he wraps his arm around ne and pulls me to his body. I let out a sigh of contentment, close my eyes, and bury my head in his chest. "Nothing, it's just Icy and Jacob." I tell him when I unbury my head to look up at him. "Don't worry so much, just let everything unfold itself." He consoles me and kisses my forehead. "Right." The teacher walks in so we separate but during class we would look at each other and smile. The class is dismissed and we gather our things and walk out of class together. "Aysun, can you wait for me after school? I want to show you something." 'Sure Embry. But what do you want to show me?" I ask him as he walks me to my next class. "It's a secret" he winks and leaves me at my class blushing. I walk in and sit down in my seat, class begins but I don't pay attention, I'm too busy thinking about what Embry could want. 'Maybe he's going to ask me out. No way, but we have been acting like a couple lately.'

The day slowly passed with Embry still not telling me anything, no matter how much I beg. I met Embry by his car and when he got there he opened the door for me. "Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" "No." he laughingly tells me. "Here put this on and I'll tell you when you can take it off." He hands me a black blindfold, but I refuse to take it. "No, no way. I'm not putting that on." I sternly tell him. "Please, for me." He gives me the puppy dog eyes and I let out a sigh and put on the blindfold. He starts to drive and within thirty minutes we arrive somewhere. "Hold on, I'll carry you." I wait until I feel Embry's arm under me and lift me up in a bridal hold.

I hear leaves and twigs crack under Embry and leaves brush against my skin. He carries me for about five minutes until he puts me down on the ground and unties the blindfold. "Oh my god Embry, this place is gorgeous." I twirl around the space and take in everything. We are in a gorgeous meadow with flowers everywhere on the ground and trees outlining the meadow.

Embry sits down and watches me with a loving smile on my face. I sit down next to him with my knees to my body and I lean my body against Embry. "Thank you for bringing me here Embry." "No problem, but Aysun, I didn't bring you here just to show you this place." Embry moves away and sits in front of me and takes my hands in his. I look at Embry in confusion and nervousness. "Aysun, will you be my girl? I promise I will treat you right and be a great boyfriend and ....." I smile in happiness and at his nervousness and put the tips of my fingers on his mouth to stop him from rambling.

"Shh… of course I'll be your girlfriend." Embry breaks out into a grin and tackles me into a hug. I am underneath Embry, with both of us laughing happily. We slowly calm down and just stare at each other, silently. My face is heating up as Embry leans down towards me. His eyes are locked with mine as his lips softly touch mine. My eyes close as I feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

Embry puts more force behind the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his hair. When we needed air he pulls away a little and pecks my mouth. He rolls off of me to the ground and brings me to him so my head is over his heart.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I feel so unloved with not a lot of reviews so please at least two new reviews or I'll wait to update.**

Embry drives me back to school to get my car and follows behind me in his car. When we get to my house he holds my hand as he walks me to my door. "So I'll see you at 6 am?" He asks as he pulls me to his body. "Of course, but I'll miss you till then." Embry caresses my cheek and kisses me goodbye. I am left in a trance like state after Embry leaves and sag against the door and sigh dreamily. I snap out of it and unlock the front door.

"Hello Okaasan, Otousan! It's a wonderful night isn't it?" I greet my parents and my father looks at me funny but my mother just smiles at me knowingly. "Aysun are you okay?" Otousan asks but my okaasan elbows him. "Oh dear, you don't remember that look? It's the same look I had when I met you." "Really my chibi Tenshi is in love?" I start to giggle and dancing around the living room, I grab okaasan and I start twirling with her around the room.

"He's amazing Otousan, okaasan. So brave, handsome, and just amazing!" my parents start to laugh at me and my okaasan sits down next to Otousan after I let her go. "Who is this guy Tenshi?" My Otousan asks as he wraps his arm around my okaasan's waist. "His name is Embry. He has short black hair and he's tall and buff and so romantic." I sigh dreamily as I sit across from my parents. "He sounds like quite a catch dear." "Yes he does but when do I get to meet this boy?" Otousan asks and gets that overprotective tone. "Oh Otousan please don't scare him away. And you will be meeting him soon. I need to go to bed though there is so much to do in the morning; he's picking me up tomorrow morning. "

I run up the stairs and go in my room; I change into pajamas and lay in my bed. I toss and turn for a few hours, too excited to go to sleep. I finally fall asleep and dream of what happened in the clearing, and the kiss. My alarm wakes me up at 5 am with the Hex Girls blaring; I get up and get my clothes for the day and get in the shower. I use my cherry blossom body wash and shampoo and conditioner. I get out and change into my jeans and a cute of the shoulder gray sweater and brush my teeth. I go to my room and blow dry my hair, and for once my hair looks cute with it waving down my back; I put on makeup that makes it look natural and go downstairs to eat cereal for breakfast.

At exactly 6 am the doorbells rings and I run to the door with my book bag and we both grin at each other when we see each other. "Are you ready?" Embry asks and I take his outstretched hand and he takes me to his car. Before I can even touch the door handle he opens it for me, I smile at him and slide in the car. Embry gets in the driver's side and he starts to drive to the school.

"How about after school me and you will go to IHOP and I'll meet your parents?" Embry suggests. "I would love that, but are you sure you want to meet my parents?"I ask him nervously. "Of course I will, I know how important they are to you." Embry takes my hand and I smile lovingly at him. "Thank you." We arrive at school and we walk to my locker hand in hand, when we get to my locker we see Icy there, fuming, and Jacob, confused.

"Icy what's wrong?" "I don't know why you don't ask lover boy." Icy storms off to her class and while she turns I see tears in her eyes. "What the hell did you do Jacob?" Embry demands. "I don't know, she went with me to see Bella and ever since then she's been giving me the silence treatment." I start to smile and walk to class. I hear Embry running up to me, "Why did you just leave? Do you know why Icy is mad?" Embry asks. "Icy is jealous."

"Jealous? Seriously?" I nod my head and we start to laugh to our class and sit down in our seats. The day passes with no drama except the silent treatment going on between Icy and Jacob. I am riding with Embry to IHOP and we finally get there and are taken to a table by a flirty waitress. "Hi my name is Pamela, what can I get you?" she asks but is leaning toward Embry and looking him up and down and totally ignoring me.

"I would like the breakfast sampler with an orange juice and my GIRLFRIEND would like the twoXtwoXtwoX with an orange juice." He tells Pamela but emphasizing girlfriend. The waitress glares at me and stomps away, "How did you know what I like?" Embry starts to blush at my question, "I just notice things." "Uh huh, I bet you watched me." Embry starts to blush harder at my teasing, "Oh my god you did!" I gasp and start to laugh. When I calm down and look at him, his face is beet red. Our food finally comes by the flirty waitress but quickly walks away.

"Are you sure you want to meet my parents?" Embry sighs and reaches across the table and takes my hand. "Yes I want to meet your parents, they are probably wondering who the guy you are dating is, so I think they should know." Embry says as he is caressing my hand and looking into my eyes.

We finish eating our food and the waitress comes to give us our check and has the nerve to say, "Call me if you change your mind." I glare at her and Embry rolls his eyes and pays the check, ignoring the number on it. We go out of IHOP and I see the waitress checking him out through the window so I stop Embry from going any farther.

I put my arms around Embry's neck, stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. Embry responds immediately by wrapping his arms around my waist and puts more force in the kiss. I pull away when I run out of air and throw a triumphant smirk at the shocked waitress.

We finish walking to the car and we drive to my house joking and laugh about that waitress. We get to my house and he parks in our drive way and looks nervously at the house. I take his hand and squeeze it comfortingly, "I'm ready."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! if you like it click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing!!!! Sorry people but there will be a slight make out scene, I'm inexperienced at this so don't judge me too bad, sorry if the scene is terrible! I'm sorry it took so long but for some reason my document would process correctly.**

We walk to my door and with each step Embry holds my hand tighter and looks even more nervous than before. "You'll be ok. I promise." All Embry does is give me a nervous smile. I unlock the front door and we walk to the living room to see my parents waiting for me, patiently on the couch. I lead Embry to the loveseat across from my parents and we sit down and the silence begins with Embry getting more and more nervous as the silence goes on.

"Well son, what are your intentions with my daughter?" my Otousan asks in his strong voice, starting the interrogation.

"All I want is to date your daughter, care for her, be there for her, and just make her happy, no matter what it takes." He answers my Otousan and smiles lovingly at me. I squeeze his hand in return and smile back at him.

"Out of curiosity Mr. Call, what do you feel for my daughter?" my okaasan's quiet, gentle voice asks.

"I really like your daughter, the way she gets that crease in her forehead when she can't figure something out, how caring she is for others even when they are cruel people, her smooth voice, how her hair is even on bad days, and how she looks at me with such unconditional love." Embry answers my mother and looks into my eyes as he tells her.

At the end of his speech tears of happiness are welling in my eyes, and Embry smiles gently at me and kisses our interlocked hands in front of my parents, as if we were the only two people in the world. I realize my parents are still there and my cheeks instantly flush red as I turn to look at my parents but they just smile at me.

"Your okaasan and I have errands to run; I trust you two will behave while we are gone, no funny business. It was nice to meet you son." Otousan shakes hands with Embry and hugs me. "Good choice my daughter." Okaasan whispers in my ear as he's hugging me.

My okaasan hugs me and Embry, to his shock and smiles at both of us. My Otousan walks my okaasan out of the house to their car, leaving Embry and I home alone.

"Come on, let's go to my room." I demand Embry and drag him up to my room

"I don't know you might try to jump me since I'm oh so sexy." Embry jokes

"Oh damn I was found out, I was going to make you go to my room and then have mad, passionate sex with you." I sarcastically answer back with a roll of my eyes but a smile on my face.

Embry and I get to my room and I flop down on my bed and Embry lies next to me. "Aysun, are you going to the beach tomorrow with me? The Forks kids are going to be visiting the beach and we don't want them to cause trouble."

"Wait, the Forks kids as in Bella?" I ask with a smirk as I think of Icy's jealousy.

Sigh "Yeah, Bella, Jake is so excited, never shuts up about her and how she's going to be there. Please save me the torture and go with me." Embry pouts at me and my heart does flips inside my chest.

"Of course I'll go with you." I gently kiss him on the mouth but as I'm pulling away Embry crashes his lips on mine, making the kiss passionate. Embry pulls away from me but kisses my cheek and kiss by kiss he goes further down my neck, until he reaches a point between my neck and shoulders and kisses it but I give a moan of pleasure. Embry looks at me with a smirk and leans down and starts to kiss and nibble on that one spot.

"Embry" I pant out and my head falls back onto my bed and I grab onto Embry's shoulders. As waves of pleasure are going through me, Embry tenses up suddenly and jumps off me to the other side of the room. I look confusedly at his panicked face, "Embry? What's wrong?"

Embry looks at my confused face and a smile slowly comes onto his face. "Sorry I freaked, I heard your parents come home, and well that would be a hard thing to explain if they saw us a minute ago." Embry chuckles at me when he sees realization dawn on my face.

I start to turn red at the thought of my parents walking in on me and Embry. "That would be very embarrassing." Embry walks over to me and kneeled down in front of my bed so he is right in front of my face."You know you're very cute when you get all embarrassed like that and your face flushes." Embry teases me and gives me a peck and smirks at me.

"Oh shush!" I grab a pillow off my bed and try to whack him in the head with it but he ducks before it hits him.

"That's not very nice my dear Aysun. And you missed." Embry gives me that same bloody cocky smirk of his.

"Whoever said I was nice _Embry."_ I mock him.

He just gives me a mischievous smirks and pounces on me and starts to tickle me, "Say the magic words!" Embry yells over my laughter.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"IT!"

"No, No say Embry is the most handsome wolf-man in the entire world!"

"OK, OK EMBRY IS THE MOST HANDSOME WOLF-MAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" I say through my hysterics. "Good girl." Embry mockingly pets my head like I was a dog. I just glare at him and pout, "you are so cruel."

"Oh you love me."

"Uh huh"

"You do."

"Sure" I smirk at him and roll over so I am on his chest, "When is the beach thing?"

"Oh we are going Friday, so in three days. Three days of listening to Jake talking about Bella non-stop. Save me." Embry pouts at me and gives me a puppy dog look. "Oh you big baby. He really likes her you need to be more supportive; I don't like it either but you can't change people's feelings Embry, you should know that." I try to make him understand Jacobs's feelings but Embry just huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Now come on we need to get practicing, the show is in a few weeks." I demand Embry as I roll off the bed and sit in my computer chair.

"Do we have to? I say we should just stay in cuddle." Embry begs me while giving me the puppy pout. "Fine, but tomorrow we are practicing." I sternly tell him as I go to the bed and lay down so my head is on his chest.

Embry wraps his arms around my waist, and I snuggle more into him. "Yes ma'am." He mockingly agrees. "I'll get you for that later." I mumble into his chest but I know he heard me as I heard the rumble. Before I realize it I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If you like it click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing!!!! As an apology for me not updating in a while I will post another chapter. We are getting to Twilight and it doesn't follow it, I know Embry didn't transform this soon but just work with me here please.**

Before I even realized it, it was suddenly Friday. The three days passed quickly with Icy still ignoring Jacob in her jealousy. Currently I am trying to pick out an outfit with Icy laying on my bed and demanding me to hurry up or she was leaving without me. "Come on Aysun! Embry already thinks you look hot in everything."

"He may think so but I want to feel hot Ice." I roll my eyes at her but Icy just huffs and gets off the bed and throws jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a water fairy on the front of the shirt on the bed. "Hear, wear these."

I change into them quickly and I look at myself in the mirror and am satisfied with how I look. "Thanks, now let's go!" I grab my purse and jacket and we head to my car. Icy starts to mess with the radio when we get in the car and she turns it up when Burn it to the ground by Nickleback comes on. We are singing the song when I look at the clock and see we are late so I step on the gas pedal.

We finally get there after 5 minutes and we park the car but the first thing we see are Jacob and Bella walking together on the beach close to each other.

"Icy…."

"What! I don't care if he wants to get hurt, that's his problem!" Icy cuts me off and slams my door and runs off into the woods. "Icy!" I rush out of my car and run after her, I finally find her on the ledge of the cliff, just staring into the ocean.

"I'll get over him Aysun. Derek asked me out yesterday and I said yes." Icy stares into my eyes determinedly but I can see through her and I see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go down there and show Jacob what he's missing." We slowly walk back to where the Forks kids are and join them. "Where's Embry?" I ask everyone.

"Right here love." Embry surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist and I let out a squeak of surprise.

"Do you want to go watch the sunset with me?" Embry whispers in my ear and it causes a shiver to go up my spine. I look him in the eyes and smile softly at him, "I'd really like that." Embry takes my hand and leads me to a log that is in front of the ocean and the sun perfectly. I cuddle up to Embry and watch the sun go down, "It's so beautiful." I sigh. "Yes, very beautiful." I look up at Embry and I see he is looking at me and not at the setting sun; I start to blush when I realize he was talking about me.

Embry leans down and kisses me like the kind you see in the movies: soft, meaningful, tender, takes your breath away and slow. "Wow." I breathe out. Embry chuckles at me and kisses me again.

The moment is ruined by my so-called friend Icy, "Aysun! Come on you can spend time with lover boy later! You are going to dance with me." I turn around and glare at Icy but she just ignores me and drags me to the dancing bodies in front of the radio.

"Icy you know I hate dancing." I tell her and try to leave the dance floor.

"Oh no you don't, you will dance, please just one song."

"Fine!" I give in to Icy and start to dance, awkwardly at first but I get into it and having fun, I glance over at Embry and Jacob and I see Jacob has his eyes glued onto Icy and Embry is staring at me.

I tilt my head in invitation to Embry and he quickly runs over and joins me in dancing. Embry holds onto my hips and I lock my arms around his neck and we just sway back in forth. I look over at Icy and I see her dancing with Derek but with more moves.

I look over at Jacob and I feel instantly bad, he looks hurt but is glaring at Derek like he wants to rip him apart. He is just sitting all by himself; Bella left two hours ago, just looking at the dancing Icy and Derek. I look back over at Icy and I can tell she saw his too because she isn't dancing as enthused and isn't looking Derek in the eye. I give Jacob and Icy a look of pity but go back to my dancing with Embry.

After three songs Icy comes over, "Aysun I need to get heading home."

"Yes of course, I'll be there in a minute." I nod at her and look back up at Embry.

"Sun, why don't you come over to my house tomorrow to watch movies?" Embry asks me while stroking my cheek gently.

I lean into his touch and give a sigh, "Of course." I pull away a little and kiss his palm. I lean up to him and kiss him gently on the mouth and I run after Icy to my car.

I drop Icy off at her house in a dream, I go home and fall asleep dreaming about Embry and that kiss during the sunset.

Embry's POV

"Dude you are whipped." Paul came up and hit me on the back.

"You'll understand when you imprint Paul." I tell him with a sigh.

"If I act like that, I don't want to." Sam and I sigh and shake our heads. "Let's go you two, we need to patrol." Sam orders us. We run into the forest, strip, and tie our clothes to our legs. We change into our wolf forms and get told where to patrol by Sam, I get told to patrol the beach.

'Guys get over here, someone is on the cliff!' I yell in my head, as we can hear each other's thoughts. I see Sam and Paul running to the cliff and I meet them there.

'It's Icy!' I start to run up to her but Sam tackles me to the ground. 'No, she will freak out; all we can do is watch. Embry go down to the beach, Paul the forest.' I try to disobey Sam's order but the pack leader's word is law and you can't ignore it.

I run down to the beach and watch where Icy is in case she slips.

Icy's POV

'Will the pain go away if I jump? Will it hurt? Will anyone care if I'm gone?' I stare down into the waves below me. 'I don't like Jacob but why do I feel so jealous over Bella? She's weaker than me, so why am I jealous?' I remember seeing Jacob and Bella walking together on the beach and that look of love he gave her. 'No! I will not think of him!'

I jump of the cliff and immediately get that feeling of adrenaline coursing through my body. I take a deep breath of air before I hit the frigid waters and close my eyes. I hit the frigid water and it's like a thousand needles are hitting my body, and my body goes into shock at how cold the water is.

When I get used to the water I open my eyes and look around me. 'It's so peaceful down here, like nothing could disturb it.' I am running out of breath so I try to go up for air but my body won't move.

I glance down frantically and I see seaweed wrapped around my ankle. I go down to it and try to pull it off but it won't even loosen. 'I can't breathe!' I try to pull even harder but it won't come off.

I run out of air and I'm struggling to even stay awake; I start thrashing around hoping it'll help. Before I pass out I see something big and silver coming towards me.

The sad thing is the first thing that comes to my mind is Jacob's smiling face. 'I don't want to die, not yet.'


	18. Authors note

**Authors note!**

Ok I am continuing this story but I am going to start writing another one and start posting when I'm finished with this one so please go to my profile and vote you can vote up to three, I've been in the mood to post either a Twilight one or a Harry Potter one. Please vote!


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If you like it click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing!!!! I got tired of waiting for people to vote so I decided on my own that I will be writing another Twilight story with Carlisle starring in it. If you don't like it then email me with a suggestion but I hope you will read it when I post it. **

Aysun's POV

I wake up to a pounding on my window and see it is still dark outside. I look at my cell and see it is only 12 a.m. I go toward my window cautiously holding my old baseball bat. I pull the blinds back quickly and see Embry's face in the window.

"What are you doing here this late; you scared the crap out of me." I ask him.

"No time, I need your help." Embry comes into my window carrying someone.

"Wha-Icy!" I yell when I see her pale, shivering body.

"Put her on the floor!" I order Embry as I grab a pillow and put it under her head."What happened to her Embry?!" I ask while I used my mini- flashlight to check if her eyes are dilated.

'I found her in the water, she jumped off the cliff." I stop momentarily in shock, I shake it off when I see Icy's shallow breathing.

"Was she unconscious when you found her?" I ask him while checking for any wounds.

"Yes" Embry watches helplessly as I start to do CPR.

After getting all the water out of Icy's lungs and making her comfortable in my bed, Embry and I are on the ground across from my bed, leaning against the wall. "What were you doing out so late Embry."

"I can't tell you right now but I will soon, I promise." Embry whispers and kisses my hand.

"Alright I trust you." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "I think I should be asking you how you knew what to do with Icy." Embry asks and I start to blush.

"Well, I've taken classes for CPR and I want to be a doctor after I get out of college." I tell him and start to fidget with my hair out of nervousness.

Embry takes my fidgety hands and holds them in his bigger hands so they engulf my hands. "Hey, you'll make a great doctor. After seeing how you handled Icy, I think you will be a great doctor."

Embry and I just sit in silence just holding hands. "I should probably get going Aysun." Embry breaks the silence with his voice filled with disappointment. I follow Embry to my window and watch as he stands on a limb of the tree outside my window. "I'll see you in the morning love." Embry lays his hand on my cheek and brings me closer to him.

I hold my breath waiting for him to do something; I don't have to wait long until he crushes his lips on mine. My mind just goes blank as my mind is only aware of Embry and his kiss. Embry slowly pulls away and gives me a chaste kiss and jumps down from the tree. I watch him with a loving smile on my face, 'How did I get so lucky?' I think to myself as I close my window.

I walk to my bed and bring up a chair next to it and lay my head on my bed and slowly drift into an uncomfortable sleep. I wake up to sunlight streaming into my window, I try to go back to sleep but then I remembered the weird dream I had of Embry turning into a wolf. My curiosity is peaked so I go to my laptop, and quietly turn it on so I don't wake Icy. I type in werewolves into the internet and I come up with a bunch of answer but only one seems plausible.

The site was labeled "The Legends of the Quileute" I click on it and immediately a wolf fills my screen. I scroll down and click on background information. I start to read about the cold ones and the third wife, after I'm done I scroll back up and click on the ways to tell if someone is a wolf. The clues come up in a list and I start to read them, each of them reminds me of Sam, Paul, and _Embry. _

High Temperature- Embry feels like he has a fever all the time.

Sudden growth- Embry as a skinny boy suddenly really big and buff after 2 weeks

Angers easily- Embry's body shaking

Hangs out in a set group- Sam, Paul, Embry away from everyone else

Heal quickly- Embry getting cut then suddenly cut is gone

Takes risks- Sam, Embry, and Paul jumping off the highest cliff

Flashbacks of Embry and everything we did together starts to flash through my head and as each go by the shock increases.

'Oh my god. My boyfriend is a wolf!'


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** **Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If you like it click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing!!!**

I stare at the computer in shock. 'Oh my god, my boyfriends a werewolf.' I start to think about everything. 'The real question is, does it matter?' I just sit in my computer chair thinking about Embry and I, when he first time he talked to me, our dates, then our first kiss. 'No it doesn't matter, I love him.' With this revelation I smile broadly but it falters when I see Icy, 'Should I tell her, I mean Jacob might be a wolf, so doesn't she have the right to know?' I go over to where Icy is sleeping and shake her gently to wake up.

"Ugh, go away!" Icy slaps away my hands and rolls over putting the covers over her head. "Well I tried." I mumble and grab a spring dress, a towel, and my cell, and head to the bathroom quietly. I quickly call Embry's cell phone as soon as I'm in the bathroom.

"Hey Aysun." He picks up on the first ring. "Hey Em, can you meet me at the beach in an hour?" I ask while turning on the shower.

"Sure Aysun, but why?" Embry asks quizzically."I'll tell you there, see you in an hour, bye." I hang up the phone and I get in the shower and put on my green spring dress after I finish my shower. I just blow dry my hair and brush it, and only put on a little make up. After I'm done getting ready, I get a drink of milk and a cereal bar, and quickly finish them and I'm out the door within 30 minutes.

I get in my car and I can't stop the nervous butterflies in my stomach as I drive to the beach, and my heart lurches when I park and see Embry just standing on the beach staring out into the sea.

I slowly get out of my car and as I draw near to Embry, he turns around and gets a worried look on his face once he sees I am nervous and biting my lower lip.

"Aysun?" Embry asks worriedly but I don't answer and I just take his hands into my hands. I stand there just staring at our interlocked hands, trying to work up the courage. I swallow my nerves and look Embry straight into his chocolaty depth that makes my heart flutter just by looking at me.

"Embry….. I know what you are." I whisper out and his eyes widen and his grip on my hands tightens. "What do you know?" his voice sounds strangled and it makes my heart squeeze painfully when I hear the pain and worry in his voice.

"You're a werewolf." Embry sucks in his breath when he hears I know and lets go of my hands. This makes me panic, and I quickly grab his hands again, "Wait, let me finish."

Embry nods his head but his chocolaty eyes are empty. "I know you're a werewolf, but I don't care, I know you would never hurt me, and this changes nothing, I still love you Embry….." My confession hangs in the air but Embry gets that spark back in his eyes and he has _his _grin on his perfect face.

He picks me up and starts to swing me around, laughing jovially. He finally puts me down after I yell at him to put me down. "Do u mean it, you don't care what I am."

I smile at him softly and shake my head, "Never, you'll always be my Embry." Embry grins again and ducks down and kisses me slowly and passionately, he brings me to the sand softly but never breaks the kiss. After about 10 minutes of kissing Embry lies next to me holding me.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I look up at him and see the doubt in his face and eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't lie to you Embry, of course I love you, forever and always." I make him look at my eyes and see the truth in my eyes.

"I love you too my princess." I smile up at him and snuggle back into his embrace. I eventually fall asleep in his arms.

I am awoken by my cell phone going off playing Get out alive by three days grace. "Damn you Icy." I mumble and I rummage around in my purse looking for my cell, I find it and answer it, "Icy, I'm killing you later."

An evil chuckle comes from the other line and I roll my eyes, "Let me guess, your with lover boy aren't you?" I blush but luckily she can't see me or she would never let me live it down. "Yes and when I get home in 30 minutes me and you have to talk about what the hell you did last night!" I angrily tell her.

I hear a sigh come from the phone, "Fine, but it was nothing." I roll my eyes at Icy's boredom over the situation. "We will talk Ice, I'll be home soon." And without a bye Icy hangs up the phone.

I turn over and smile when I see Embry is watching me. "You have to leave?" Disappointment is laced Embry's voice. "Yeah I need to talk to Icy about last night." I nod and smile sadly.

I get up slowly out of Embry's embrace and get up, stretching, Embry joins me in stretching. "That reminds me, am I allowed to tell Icy?" Embry gets a thinking look on his face. "I don't think that you should Sun. You can't tell anyone ok?" I nod my head and kiss Embry to seal the deal.

As I'm walking back to my car with Embry I'm asking him a bunch of questions about being a wolf. "Hey Em, is Jacob a wolf?" I ask puzzled. "No but he will be soon." I nod my head showing I understand. We reach my car and I lean against it with Embry in front of me. "Sun, can you meet me later at my house I need to tell you something about the whole wolf thing."

"Of course Embry, is 7 pm ok?" I ask. Embry nods his head in agreement, "You should probably go now, Icy is waiting on you." He sighs out and gives me another slow kiss.

I pull away but I still am close to his body, "You know you can't do that to me." I sigh out with my eyes still closed in longing. I hear Embry chuckling and I peek one eye open and smile at him.

"Go before I decide to keep you prisoner." Embry chuckles out. I grin at him and quickly get in my car, waving at Embry as I drive away.

I get to my house and I walk in to see Icy sitting in the game room playing Resident Evil 5 on Xbox 360. (Such a kick ass game!) "Hey." I say and sit down next to her on my bed. "Hey, 'bout time you got home." She smirks at me and I start to blush which she smirks wider at.

She finally saves the game and turns off the console, she sits facing me and we just sit there staring at each other, waiting for someone to talk first. (I will never blink!) I finally sigh and start, "So why did you do it Ice?" pain lacing my voice as I remember her cold body.

"I don't know Aysun, you know I'm not suicidal, it's just I guess I just snapped." Icy frustratingly tries to explain but I have a hard time trying to understand why she would do it. "What were you thinking of when you jumped Icy?" I ask trying to understand.

"Jacob….." she whispers at his name like it physically hurts her to even say it. "Oh Icy, you were thinking about him and Bella weren't you?" Icy just nods. I bite my lip in concentration then an idea comes into my head. "Icy why don't you and me have a girls night, we can go to a nightclub in Seattle!" I enthusiastically tell her and a smile comes to Icy's pale face.

"Don't you have plans or something with Embry?" she inquired curiously. "Well yes but I see him almost every day and I can reschedule, besides my sister needs this." I smile at her and go to the phone to call Embry after Icy nods at me and smiles.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19** **Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. There will be cussing in this one so if you can't read cuss words I suggest you go read something else. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If you like it click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing!!!Sorry for not updating, I'm not going to give you my pitiful excuses; I just hope my readers can forgive me.**

"I know Em, but Icy needs to get away from La Push, and Jacob." I argue with Embry over the phone after I told him I had to reschedule to come over, but he isn't making this easy. "Em, I'll come to your house tomorrow at 3 p.m. ok?" Embry sighs in defeat but finally agrees.

"I love you Embry." I tell him before I hang up the phone when Ice comes into the living room with two outfits in her hand.

"Oh please tell me those are for you." I desperately ask. "Nope, pick one." Icy smirks at me.

"But they are so not me, they are very….revealing." I say as I feel the silky material. Both of the dresses reach mid thigh and are off the shoulder.

"Ok fine, I'll pick another outfit out." Icy rolls her eyes and heads back upstairs. I follow her to my room to make sure she picks something less revealing out. "Ok, wear these pants," she hits me in the face with leather pants. "This shirt, with this hat." She throws a black hat and black off the shoulder shirt, but I catch them before they hit me.

"Ok this is good, not revealing, but has an edge, now go change!" Icy orders me and throws me into the bathroom with the clothes in my arms. I quickly change into the outfit but I leave the hat off.

"Ok sit; I'm going to do your hair and makeup." Icy pushes me to the edge of my bed and starts to do my hair. A half an hour later she lets me look at myself in the mirror. When I look at the mirror I gasp in surprise.

"Oh Icy…. I look so pretty." Icy did a light shimmery pink with black eyeliner around my eyes, she put a light pink blush on my cheek bones and a light shimmery lip. (If you want to see what she looks like, watch the video losin' by Yuna Ito, she looks like in the chair scenes.) She straightens my hair so it lies on my shoulders; she finishes it off by putting the hat on my head but tilts the hat.

Icy is wearing a red corset with cut up arm sleeves with black leather pants. She has her pitch black hair in a tight ponytail and her makeup is dark eyeliner, reddish eye shadow and a reddish lip. (Amy Lee in Going under)

We leave at 10:30 pm and head to Metropolis, the club we are going to, in my pink convertible.

We arrive and I immediately want to go back home when I see the longest line I've ever seen to get into the club.

"Icy, it's going to take weeks to even get in." I say hopelessly.

"Nope, I know the bouncer to the club." Icy says popping the p in nope, I can't help but look at her dubiously.

"Oh come on." Icy impatiently orders as I park the car. I follow her up to the front of the line with people yelling at us the whole way up. We get to the bouncer and he looks so intimidating with the full black outfit and arms crossed over his broad chest. When Icy reaches him, however, he immediately breaks out into a grin.

"About time you came to see me skittles, thought you forgot all about me." The bouncer laughs jovially and I look at Icy questionably at the skittles nickname. Icy just rolls her eyes but smiles kindly at the giant bouncer.

"Hey Uncle Wayne, can you let me and Aysun in to the club please." Icy asks and the bouncer Wayne pretends to think about it.

"Hmmm, as long I don't see you talking to any boys, wouldn't want to be cracking any skulls tonight." He smiles at us and he moves the rope and lets us in but closes it before anyone else can get in.

"I told you I could get us in." Icy tauntingly says to me. I just roll my eyes at her. "Yes and you shall be queen of the underworld for it." I sarcastically joke.

"Tch, screw being queen, I'll be the supreme leader of the underworld and I will take over everything." Icy cockily says and I laugh at her cockiness. Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf starts to blare through the speakers.

"Oooh, come on let's dance!" Icy starts to lead me to the dance floor but I pull away from her grip and shake my head.

"No, I'm a bit thirsty so I'm going to go get a drink at the bar." Icy just sighs and continues to the dance floor leaving me there to go to the bar. I take a seat on one of the stools and the barman comes over and asks what I want to drink.

"I'll just take a coke please." I order. As I wait for my drink to arrive I turn around to look at the dance floor. I see Icy, and I can't help but smile when I see her dancing with a really cute guy. 'Not bad looking,' my line of vision is suddenly blocked by a black shirt.

I slowly look up to see who is blocking my view when I see a cute guy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes in front of me. 'He's no Embry though.' When I think of Embry my heart starts to beat faster against my ribcage.

I am interrupted from my dreams of Embry by the guy's dark and low voice in front of me. "Hey why's a pretty girl like you all alone?"

I just roll my eyes at his flirting and turn around as my drink is set in front of me. The guy does not get a hint though and sits beside me.

"Well that was rude princess. Anyways, I can forgive you, the names Will, what's yours beautiful?" he asks cockily but I just ignore him and turn around again to look at the dance floor.

This Will guy doesn't get the hint and continues to go on about himself. He's so absorbed in talking about himself he doesn't notice me sighing and rolling my eyes irritatingly.

"Look, do you not take a hint?! I'm not interested!" I yell at him and start to walk away, but he grabs my arm hard enough to draw blood and forces me to turn around and look him in the eyes. When I look at his eyes all I see is feral and pure evil, he starts to grip my harder causing more blood to come out, I let out a small whimper, but this just makes him smirk widen.

I am ripped away from Will's heavy clutch by Icy. "What the fuck is your problem?" Icy angrily asks Will while looking at my bloody arm. I whimper again when she softly touches the open wounds.

I hear commotion to the side of us near the door of the club, so Icy and I look over to see the bouncer Wayne rushing over. We look back over to evil blonde, but he's not there anymore!

'I'll see you soon, Aysun.' I gasp when I hear Will's voice in my ear. I swing around to see if he's behind me, but no one's there.

"Hey Ice, what happened here?" Wayne asks Icy but I'm too busy looking around in a panic to answer.

"I don't know, some guy was hurting Aysun, so I came over here to help her." Icy explains while looking worriedly at me, "Are you ok now Sun?"

I stop my panicking and look at Icy, "Yeah, but can we go home please?" I beg her softly as I cradle my injured arm with my good left arm. Icy nods and starts to follow the bouncer Wayne out of the club.

"I'll drive; you just keep putting pressure on the wound. Should I call Embry?" Icy asks while she gets in the driver seat.

"No, don't call him, he'll freak out and probably go after that guy." I tell her ask I put a clean cloth on the wound.

"And why wouldn't we want that?" Icy asks while looking at me like I was stupid. "Because, something was off about that guy, he was like pure evil." I shiver when I think of his penetrating black eyes.

Icy just nods and goes silent; I look at her worriedly, but she won't meet my eyes. "Aysun…. Why does it seem you are keeping something from me?" Icy asks me hurtfully.

"Icy, it's not my secret to tell; ask Jacob about Quileute legends." I hint to her about the legends but she just gives me a confused ok.

We arrive at my house and I see Embry's car parked in front of my house. "Did you call Embry?" I ask Icy

"No I didn't, you told me not to remember." Icy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry about coming in, Embry's here; I'll just have him help me. You need to call Jacob." I get out of the car and stand in front of the driver's door as Icy gives me my keys.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Icy dubiously asks me.

"Yes I'm positive, quit procrastinating on calling Jake!" I yell at her as I push her to her car.

I walk to the house when I see Icy drive away. "God help me." I mutter to myself when I walk in my house.

The house is pitch black, my parents are meeting up with some of their old friends, except the one lamp in the living room on. I walk into the living room and I jump a foot in the air when I hear a deep growl come from the big couch. A big shadow comes into the light of the lamp and I see the angry and the worried face of Embry Call.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20** **Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. If you like it, click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing! I am now out of school so I will be posting more frequent. Saw the mtv movie awards, KRISTEN AND ROBERT FTW! TEAM EDWARD!**

"Jesus Embry! You just gave me a heart attack!" I yell and place my right hand where my heart is. I immediately wince though when I move the injured arm.

I see Embry's eyes go straight to the wound and his eyes darken to black. "I knew I smelled your blood, what happened to you Aysun?" He darkly asks as he walks over to me.

He gently takes my injured arm in his big hands.

"We need to take you to the hospital Sun," Embry tries to guide me to the front door, but I gently place my uninjured hand on his tanned arm.

Embry turns to face me and I see resistance and hesitation in his dark brown eyes. He eventually gives up with a sigh when I don't change my decision.

I gently remove my injured arm from his grasp and back into my hold.

I quickly go to the upstairs medical cupboard and grab bandages, two towels, and antiseptic.

When I go back downstairs Embry is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Just as I go to sit down next to him, he looks at me.

I can see the pain in his eyes, and anger.

Embry turns from my searching gaze to gently take the medical supplies from my hold and lay them on the coffee table next to us.

He puts one of the towels on his lap and gently takes my injured arm and lays it on the towel, wound facing up.

"This is going to hurt for a few minutes." He prepares me as he touches my cheek, gently stroking it.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth in response, waiting for the pain to start.

The first sting of the antiseptic causes me to hiss in pain, Embry moves the towel with the antiseptic away from the wound and looks at me worriedly.

I grit my teeth and hiss out, "Just keep going."

Embry bites his lip in thought, but continues to clean the wound with one or two hisses from me.

Embry finally wraps the bandages around the wounded arm.

"Thank you" I say as I grab the rest of the bandages, towels, and the antiseptic. Before I can stand Embry touches my uninjured arm and takes the supplies out of my hands.

He puts everything where it needs to go while I bite my bottom lip in thought how I'm supposed to tell him what happened.

I am so lost in my thoughts I jump when Embry's hand rests on my shoulder.

I look over to see him sitting on the couch with me looking at me with a mixture of anger, sadness, and worry.

"What happened at the club Aysun?" Embry asks softly when he sees the tears welling up in my soft brown eyes.

"I don't know, it happened so fast." I pitifully try to explain, trying to wrap my head around what happened.

"Just start at the beginning." Embry softly says as he squeezes my hand.

"I just didn't want to dance…." I began whispering my story. I told Embry everything that happened at the club. By the end of my tale I cry so hard I can't even talk anymore, while Embry is holding me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh shh, I'm here; nothing's going to hurt you." Embry shushes me, working on calming me. My sobs finally quiet to a few hiccups, but I stay in Embry's warm arms.

"Aysun could you tell me what this guy looked like?" I look up at Embry in alarm but Embry just looks at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"Embry, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." I warn him in a disapproving tone.

"What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours, that I want to find this guy and kill him with my bare hands?" Embry asks in an innocent but with an edge voice.

"No please Em, just stay with me, please." I beg and bury my head into his chest, inhaling his woodsy scent.

Embry's arms encircle my waist and lays his head places his head on top of mine. I fall into a slumber listening to Embry's racing heart.


	23. Chapter 21 Final chapter

**Chapter 21** **Disclaimer- I own nothing except my characters, the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers. And I am so sorry if it seems like I copied someone I swear I haven't. Please Review so I can fix anything. 'Thoughts' Otousan means dad and okaasan means mom. If you like it, click the review button! And thank you to those who have reviewed and help improve my mediocre writing! In case no one remembers Will is the guy from the club in chapter 19 that hurt Aysun's arm.**

**I saw Eclipse two days ago; thought it was amazing, tell me your thoughts. This is my last chapter! Tell me if you have any ideas for my next story!**

It's been two weeks since the night in the club. A lot of things have changed in the past weeks, Jacob told Icy about the whole werewolf thing, and just as I guessed she didn't care. Jake told Embry that he thinks he imprinted on Icy, but he's too stubborn to tell Ice, and still spends his time trying to win over Bella, but his heart isn't in it. It's only a matter of time till Jake and Icy get together, I give it a week.

There is also darkness in La Push; there have been 13 killings since my time at the club. I know it is _him,_ _Will_, I feel him watching me everywhere I go.

The wolves haven't been able to find Will or his scent; this is making Embry more agitated. Everything seems to set him off; I know Embry is just worried though.

"Come on Embry, you have been patrolling everyday for the past month!" I yell at Embry for the third time this week.

"I know Sun, but I have to catch this guy. What if his next kill is you? I can't handle losing you." He tries to comfort me and bring me to him, but I push him away gently.

"Please Em; just take a break for one day. I'm safer with you near me." I see the resolve break in his eyes. "It's just one night, that's all I ask."

"Alright, let me just call the guys." I give a sigh of relief when I see Embry walk away with his phone in his hand.

"Is lover boy spending the night tonight at your house?" I jump at Icy's voice behind me and quickly whirl around to face her.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that! And yes he is finally taking a break." I squeak at her, but Ice just smirks at me.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, I don't want to be an auntie yet." Icy coolly walks away from my red face and to Jacob's waiting car.

I turn back around to wait for Embry, but my smile fades when he walks up to me with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" "Sam picked up Will's scent, I have to go." My heart gave a jolt of fear when I heard Will was in La Push.

"I want you to drive to Emily's house and stay with her till I'm sure you're safe. Call me if there are any problems." Embry sternly orders, but I can hear a faint sound of fear in his voice. I nod my head in submission.

Embry heaves a heavy sigh and nestles me to his body as if it is the last time I will be with him. I feel this moment will be our last.

I look up into his sad dark eyes and my heart shatters in my chest. Embry's soft lips catch mine in a desperate needing kiss, a good bye kiss.

His arms circle my waist, pulling me further into him. My hands go to his face as I try to memorize every line and curve of his gorgeous face.

Embry pulls away but I can't open my eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. When I get the courage to open my brown eyes Embry is gone and I'm standing alone in a deserted school yard.

I sniffle and slowly get into my convertible, pulling out of the school with a heavy heart. The ride to Emily's house is uneventful and quiet except for my sniffles and cries.

Just as I get half way to Emily's a sandy mass hits the front of my car, causing me to scream in fright and slam on the brakes. I jump out of the car, running to the giant mass.

"Oh my god Seth!" I yell when I realize it is the youngest wolf in the pack. I kneel down next to Seth to check if there are any fatal wounds when I hear a yelp not too far into the woods.

I feel a sharp pain go into my heart when I hear the yelp, "Embry!" I jump up and face the woods deciding if I should look or not. My mind is made up when another sharp pain enters my heart.

I break out into a sprint into the dark forest. The leaves crunch under my feet as the tree branches smack against my face, leaving scars into my skin. I don't feel any of it, just the aching pain in my heart telling me to keep going.

I break into a clearing and what I see rips my heart even more than it already is. There are wolves lying around the clearing, but what most hurts is near the middle of the clearing.

The vampire Will threw my wolf into a strong tree, knocking it over, and before Embry could even move Will was on him ready to break his neck.

"No!" I yell and run forward closer to them, till I'm 15 feet away, grabbing their attention. Will grins feral, but Embry whimpers. I get a better look at Embry and blood is covering his beautiful gray fur.

"Please don't hurt him, just take me." I beg but his grin just grows wider. "All in good time Princess." Will turns his attention back to Embry and starts to press harder on his throat.

I feel around my pockets for something to distract when I pull out the pocketknife my Otousan gave me on my 13th birthday. I open it and stare at the gleaming blade, a whimper breaks me of my trance. I press the blade against my right palm and slice my palm causing blood to flow out of my wound.

I drop the knife when the first slice of pain hits me; I let the blood run freely off my palm and onto the cold ground. The feral vampire snaps his head in my direction, staring hungrily at my blood.

Will slowly steps off my boyfriend's neck still looking at my bloody palm. Everything goes in slow motion as Will runs toward me. 'I'm sorry Embry.' I think as I stand there, accepting my fate of death.

Will never got the chance to kill me as when he is less than a foot away from me an auburn mass crashes into Will. "Jacob." I croak out in shock almost collapsing from my close encounter with death.

Another mass of fur, I know as Sam, joins the vicious fight against the enemy vampire. I run over to Embry who has transferred back as a human. "Embry…" I whisper and caress his cheek willing him to wake up.

Salty tears well in my eyes when he doesn't respond to me. I look over his body seeing all the scars and bones protruding out of his body. I realize his healing must be kicking in, causing the bones to stay that way till rebroken into place.

I jolt around when I hear a sound like metal being ripped apart, I see it is Jacob and Sam tearing Will apart I turn my head back to Embry from the gruesome sight. I start praying for Embry to live and be okay, and stay this way till two pair of tan hands takes Embry from me.

Quil picks me up bridal style, following the group ahead of us. I end up passing out to a peaceful abyss from blood loss.

When I wake up there is a bright light shining from the window into my eyes. I look down when I feel a stinging pain and see my right hand is bandaged. As I look around I notice I'm on the couch in Emily's house.

I jump when I remember what happened, and I start looking around frantically for Embry. When I don't see him my heart plummets and I follow the voices to the dining area.

When I enter the room everything goes deathly silent. Emily rushes up to me trying to gently nudge me into a seat, but I stand firm as I look around the room at the pack, but I don't see Embry's smiling face.

"Where is he?" I whisper out in distraught. "Oh Aysun, Embry's in the guest bedroom, but he won't wake up for a while." Emily answers but I swiftly walk out of the room and to the guest room.

I freeze when I see Embry lying in bed; he is all messed up; pale, sweating, and bandaged. I ignore the shattering of my heart and pull up a wooden chair next to the bed and grab his hot sweaty hand in my cool one.

And there I sat for two days never eating or drinking unless it was brought to me, I refused to leave his side while he was in pain. There were a few false alarms where I thought he was waking, but he never woke.

I woke up in the uncomfortable chair on the third day having hopes of his waking. I stretch the kinks out of my sore body, and when I open my eyes there he was, my love smiling softly at me.

"Embry!" I squeal in happiness jumping on him, hugging him as if he's going to disappear, Embry returns the hug with equal fervor. I hear the slam of the door and the voices of the pack, but I refuse to leave his arms.

"Aysun, you keep holding him like that and your gonna hurt him yourself." I smile at Icy's condescending tone but I don't move away from him. After a few prodding's from other people I hesitantly move away and I immediately feel the loss of his arms.

I wait for everyone to give their hugs and greeting but as soon as they are done I fell back into Embry's embrace.

"Can you guys give us a few minutes please?" Embry asks in his baritone voice. The guys all leave hooting and hollering after being pushed out by Emily and Icy.

When the door clicks shut I get up and sit on the right of him on the bed. "What is it Em?" I ask as I cuddle up under his arm, but still looking up at him, Embry starts playing with my hair nervously.

"I was so scared when I saw Will go after you, and I couldn't do anything to help. I can't and won't live my life without you; you are my imprint, my best friend, and love of my life. What I'm trying to ask is; Aysun Hamasaki, will you marry me and stay with me always?" I smile up at his nervous face and nod my head, "Forever and always."

Her savior and his angel kiss for the first time as soon to be husband and wife.


	24. fanfiction

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

CountryGirl07

tsukiange

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
